


Wakko's Fear

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brothers, DOT - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Nightmare, Wakko - Freeform, Warner, Yakko - Freeform, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: This story takes place before the trio learns of the paralyzing fear Wakko holds... Enjoy!!!





	Wakko's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own the Warners... Or the movie they indulge in...

No one’s POV

Why had they made him watch that movie? They had known he had an irrational, yet very real fear. They were so excited, he just HAD to watch the movie with them! He had to! They said so. He tried his hardest to make it through the movie, but as soon as they showed that, that, devil with makeup... He could no longer take it. Why was this a good idea to his sibs? Why did they think he could handle the demonic figure, with it’s red hair, and yellow suit, and terrifying laughter. Why had they made him watch it?  
Wakko Warner had excused himself nearly an hour ago due to the gruesome face of the terror on screen. Yakko and Dot had insisted on watching the classic version of Stephen King’s It... Wakko would never understand why, as clowns are just terrifying in themselves... He didn’t need a horror movie to make him fear them even more. He snuck out of his shared room, he was careful to keep the door shut for, to make his way to the kitchen for a snack... It’s been an entire hour, he was starving!!  
Wakko hurried through the living room, where his older brother and younger sister sit, nearly clinging on to each other. The movie’s not scary, according to what Wakko has heard, but if his sibs were scared, he would have already peed his pants. He put his hand to the side of his face to avoid seeing the screen , and rushed through the room. On his way back, Yakko called him out.  
“Wakko, it’s not as bad as you think. It’s mainly jump scares. You should come join us.” I stopped walking, still keeping my eyes averted from the screen. After a few seconds of pondering, I pushed on towards my room.  
“Come on ya big chicken,” dot mocked scooting closer to Yakko, to make room for the middle sibling on her other side. Wakko hated being called a chicken. Nothing scared a Warner, except maybe a teansy weesie fear of Satan’s face-painted minnions. “It’s just a dumb movie, ya big baby.” With that, Wakko shoved his pile of food in his mouth, and with eyes still cast down, made his way over to the couch. He plopped down next to his sister. Dot noticed his eyes still closed, and grabbed his arm as she yelled ‘Boo.’  
A frightened scream erupted from the small boy as Dot cackled, and Yakko tried to hold back his sniggers. His face all red, Wakko looked at the floor, still trying to avoid the movie.  
“You can’t watch a movie if you can’t see it.” Dot placed her hand under Wakko’s chin, and forced his face up to see the screen. “There’s still, like, two hours left... Make yourself comfy.” He was fine, he sure was, until Pennywise was on the screen once again. With a sudden scream, Wakko jumped from his spot, to hid behind the couch. “That wasn’t even scary! What’s you--”  
“Wakko, a-are you afraid of clowns?” The sound from the television set stopped, and Wakko poked his head up to meet his brother’s geniune eyes. With a shy nod, Wakko confirmed his brother’s suspicions. “Well, sib, you didn’t have to come join us. If you can’t handle it,--” Wakko stood all the way up now. A sudden rush of defiance rushed through him, as he jumped back on the couch to reclaim his spot.  
“I’ll survive.” Yakko, with an extremely skeptic look, unpaused the movie, and took his eyes off his brother. Wakko braved the rest of the movie. The whole two more hours. He had felt so much fear, his eyes were full of tears. He was determined to not cry, he wasn’t going to be the scared little Warner. He wouldn’t give his sibs that bragging right. Yakko suggested a happier movie to finish the night off with. Wakko quickly agreed. Hopefully a goofy movie would help to calm him down.  
When the credits rolled on the second movie of the night, Dot had fallen asleep, and Yakko was nearly there. Hearing the corny credits music, Yakko sat up with a yawn. He shut the TV off, leaving it fairly dark in the main room. He grabbed his younger sister in his arms, after attempting to wake her with no success. Once he had hoisted up the young girl into his arms, he turned to his younger brother.  
“You coming Wakko?” Wakko hadn’t looked away from the screen. The movie hadn’t helped much, and the thoughts of the clown still rushed through his head. Instead of responding, Wakko stood, and held near Yakko.  
After the brothers made it to the bedroom, Yakko put his younger sister on her respected bunk, and turned to see his brother still standing behind him. He climbed back down the ladder, and motioned towards the ladder. Wakko’s attention hadn’t been on Yakko, rather all of the shadows illuminated by the nightlight in the corner. Yakko moved over towards Wakko, and put his hand on his shoulder, taking Wakko out of his rampaging thoughts. Wakko shook Yakko’s hand off of his shoulder, and made his way over to the ladder.  
“Yakko, could you close the door?” The voice came almost silently, but thankfully for the younger, it was still heard. When the door clicked shut, Wakko let his head hit his pillow. He knew he wasn’t going to get too much sleep, if any, but he could at least try.  
2:07am The middle Warner nearly thrashed in his bed, as he got some restless sleep. This had been the third nightmare he would awaken from, and he’d only been in bed for a few hours. The time not spent having a nightmare, he spent awake. Listening for the door to open, or for a face to appear next to his own. Once this nightmare ended, the boy shot up, and held back a scream. He couldn’t remember his dreams, at least, not tonight. All he could remember was the face, that face. The face screamed horror and torment for the young toon, and all he could seem to recollect on would be the fact that that face was always close, too close.  
Wakko was thirsty, nearly parched as he had been having fits in his sleep. He wouldn’t leave his room though. He wouldn’t venture into the darkness. There’s no wa-- Grrrr, his stomach protested. Usually he would have had his midnight meal by now, but the couldn’t leave the room. He just coul-- GRRrrrr He had to.  
With shaking hands, Wakko reached for the top of the ladder. Once he reached the ladder, he sat still... Not peculiar noise. He pulled himself onto the ladder, and listened once again. Nothing. He made his way down the ladder, careful not to wake “Sleeping Cutie,” and landed softly on the floor next to his brothers bed. He walked over to the door, and began slowly turning the knob until -  
“Wakko?” The sound of his brother’s voice startled him, as he let go of the handle and jumped back with a whispered-scream. “You’re never this quiet going to go eat, what’s up?” From the “near death experience,” the younger boy hung his head. He was no longer very hungry from his humiliation, and he could ignore the thirst. He had lost his courage for is expedition into the other room.  
He made his way to the bed to climb the ladder, but as soon as he started up it, Yakko grabbed his arm.  
“Did that movie scare you that badly?” Wakko didn’t answer, rather pulled himself up on his brothers bottom bunk. Without argumentation, Yakko accepted his brother into his bed, and made room for him. Wakko pushed back the comforter, and snuggled himself in the bed. “I honestly didn’t know you were scared of clowns. What makes them so bad?”  
Wakko’s eyes widened, and he shook his head slowly. “How could you not think they are terrifying? No one can be so deranged as to paint their face everyday and act like a weirdo...”  
“Wakko... We’re actors... We see those kinds of people all the time. We work with a lot of them...”  
“The clowns we work with have gotta be the worst,” Wakko joked. With a muffled snicker, Yakko made himself comfortable again, and soon drifted off to sleep. Wakko let his mind at ease. After the joke, and the fact he wasn’t alone anymore, he actually felt okay. He felt like he could finally drift off to sleep...


End file.
